Réplicas
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Un futuro cargado de posibilidades, una mente maestra y un corazón ¿qué podrá más, la conciencia o el amor por lo que amas? un conflicto de ideales donde éste prestigioso científico deberá decidir.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans. Ésta obra es una adaptación de una película titulada Réplicas.**_

En un futuro dónde el hombre incansablemente intenta perfeccionar su estilo de vida, se encuentra un Neuro científico intentando a toda costa lograr lo inalcanzable, o al menos eso creerían los detractores de semejantes aberraciones, pues éste desea mapear la mente humana y así traspasar cada recuerdo de ella a un cuerpo externo, ¿con qué fin? alcanzar una vida después de la muerte.

Así es como Ranma Saotome experto y líder de una investigación en la cual se juegan millones deberá encontrar la forma perfecta de que ésta se realice con éxito, pero la vida le tiene preparada muchas sorpresas y un golpe tan duro que se verá tentado en probar su mente y conocimientos en quien menos se lo espera. ¿Logrará ganarle al destino?, ¿Podrá decidir a quién traer de vuelta y vivir con ello?

Te invito a leer, y entrar en un debate social y moral del cual muchos estarán a favor y otros en contra, porque aunque seas el científico más capacitado y lleves una vida ligada a solo impulsos eléctricos, el alma y el amor por quienes amas puede ser más fuerte que tus propias convicciones. 

_**Sweetsimphony**_

Capítulo 1

**Está obra es una Adaptación de una película titulada Réplicas, este capítulo es muy importante pues explica por qué nuestro protagonista se va a esmerar por resolver la posibilidad de traer de regreso a quienes ama. Mucha comprensión lectora, si tienen dudas sólo comenten feliz responderé a cada uno. **

*Isla de Shikoku (Japón)

Un helicóptero se acercaba a las inmediaciones a toda velocidad, su destino era llegar al helipuerto del gran edificio llamado RECONY Company, a horas del deceso de un soldado con el cual experimentarían una posible y nueva forma de vida.

Allí se encontraba todo un equipo de especialistas esperando el cuerpo donante, en su mayoría técnicos y profesionales científicos, cada uno de ellos estaba capacitado para algún área en específico, aquí entro yo, Ranma Saotome un Neuro científico con el sueño de concretar algo antes nunca visto.

Este sería nuestro tercer "intento" no era fácil encontrar al donante adecuado y que lograra llegar dentro de las horas estimadas luego del deceso al laboratorio, hasta ahora los intentos habían sido fallidos, por lo que la expectación y la emoción por que éste fuese un éxito era latente, sin mencionar la presión de los superiores y los millones en juego.

*Sala de Procedimiento

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo de muerte cardíaca del donante?... pregunté a uno de mis asistentes

-siete horas con quince minutos!... respondió al instante

Crucé miradas con mi amigo, ambos sabíamos que estábamos al límite, que era ahora o nunca!

-Bien, procedan!...dije con firmeza, a lo cual comenzó el análisis para saber si reunía todas las condiciones para realizar el procedimiento.

Mi compañero el cual monitoreaba el cuerpo a través de equipo avanzado, fue señalando paso por paso cada punto necesario para continuar.

-Tejido Neural intacto

-Integridad Protoplásmica

-Corteza viable, todas se ven bien y sus valores están en lo óptimo.

Era excelente, cada una de ellas hacían un conjunto perfecto para realizar el procedimiento, aunque el hombre llevaba muerto siete horas, sus datos neurológicos seguían accesibles, tomaremos su cerebro biológico y lo "imprimiremos" en un cerebro sintético (robot) y así _**replicar **_la mente humana.

Miré con decisión a mi compañero, en total afirmación dije:

-Iniciemos la secuencia de mapeo (escaneo del cerebro), eso quería decir que con un instrumento el cual consistía en una aguja que iba sujeta a una especie de lente, se introduciría directo en el ojo izquierdo del "donante" hasta llegar a su cerebro, con ello se preparaba la sonda neural la cual extraía los datos de este, toda su vida, sus recuerdos etc...

-Prepárense para la impresión neuronal, con mis lentes especiales podía visualizar el cerebro del donante y los datos extraídos en modo 3D con un holograma interactivo, con la imagen ante mis ojos podría revisar el temporal y su parietal con ciertos códigos, todo se veía bien, quizás demasiado. Conectamos el protocolo junto con las reacciones primarias, el estado y sus funciones, con ello finalizamos el proceso de impresión al cerebro sintético, la cual estaba completa. Era el momento de energizar o darle "vida" a este cuerpo el cual llevaba todas las memorias del donante.

*Primera Prueba

-Sargento Rinne ¿me escucha?, el laboratorio en absoluto silencio esperando que éste respondiera de forma adecuada, o al menos funcionara, por mi parte los nervios me comían por dentro, las manos me sudaban, y es que necesitábamos que funcionara, pero no solo eso si ésto se concretaba sería épico!

-Sargento! soy Ranma ¿me oye?, comenzó a mover sus manos, también sus pies, este se encontraba sentado y "atado" pues no sabríamos su reacción, sus ojos parpadeaban y miraban con cierta contrariedad, todos los recuerdos es decir la mente completa del Sargento muerto se encontraban ahora en este cuerpo sintético, de pronto habló!

-QUÉ ES!... QUÉ SOY!...QUÉ ES TODO ÉSTO!... gritó con tono de susto y miedo, mirando ese cuerpo el cual no le pertenecía, comenzó a alterarse de manera violenta auto infringiéndose golpes y arrancándose pedazos de metal, por lo que tuvimos que desconectar o en términos simples sacarle la corriente.

-Maldita sea! gruñí por lo alto...

-Tranquilízate Ranma... decía Ryoga

-Pero lo logramos! eso debe contar como algo! ¿No es así?... dije desesperado y muy frustrado a la vez

-Pues sí, pero su mente no reconoció ese cuerpo que obviamente no era humano, no lo comprende y sin eso... no sirve.

-Quizás tardó en ponerse en "línea" - refuté molesto

-Ahora habrá que reparar a "345" quedó hecho un desastre!... dijo mi compañero, mientras pasaba mis manos por mis cabellos en total resignación.

-Aún así, Ryoga! es la primera vez que logramos que hable! eso es un paso, no como lo queríamos pero lo es!, algo me falta, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano podré descifrar esa incógnita!

-Lo sé, confío en tus capacidades... dijo este dando unas palmadas en mi hombro.

Luego del intento fallido con aquel soldado, regresé a casa muy frustrado, como pude me escabullí del líder de esta obra quién presiona a más no poder pues el dinero que se ha invertido en maquinaria y tecnología es desorbitante.

Mi amada esposa camina de un lado a otro con bolsos y alimento en dirección a la camioneta familiar, por un momento olvidé que nos íbamos por unos días de vacaciones, Ryoga nos había entregado las llaves de su yate personal, era precioso el "Blanquinegro" así le puso a su joyita embarcada en puerto.

-¿Qué sucede amor? dijo Akane al ver mi rostro

-Nada cielo, el trabajo está algo agobiante, hoy casi lo consigo! casi logro darle conciencia a "345" tuvimos cierta interacción pero terminó auto destruyendo muchas partes de si mismo.

-Bueno Ranma, quizás estás desafiando lo natural

-Vamos cielo, sabes que como científico no creo en otra vida ni mucho menos en la existencia de un Dios! sé que puedo hacerlo! puedo darle conciencia, puedo llevar todos esos recuerdos esas memorias a otro ser, entonces todos respetarán mis investigaciones y la vida cambiará cielo. Todo es neuro-quimíca!

-Claro, pero una cosa es que logres que "345" hable, y ¿sentir? esa cosa logrará sentir ¿como un ser humano? creo que no estás distinguiendo el "bien del mal" cielo, sabes que te apoyo, pero todo esto va en contra de las reglas de la vida.

-Amor tu eres Doctora! acaso no te gustaría saber que si pierdes un paciente ¿esté esa opción para los familiares vivos? imagina decirles que aunque ha fallecido puedes darle esa conciencia a otro ser, y ellos no perderán a su hijo, o a su madre, un abuelo, confía en mí Akane cree que esto es posible!

-Lo hago amor, pero siento que no debes continuar, que ya hiciste mucho.

Y con ese en mente decidimos subir a la camioneta en dirección al muelle, no reprocho en absoluto la opinión de mi esposa, es comprensible, pero quiero hacerlo! quiero darle al mundo esta posibilidad!

El clima en la isla es muy impredecible de la nada el cielo se cubrió y ha comenzado a llover torrencialmente, el sol se fue y cae la oscuridad de la noche, Saori la mayor de 17 años no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de salir por unos días y "desconectarse" de todo, mi hombrecito del medio iba más animado Hiroki de 14 años era más dócil a diferencia de su hermana mayor quien poseía el carácter fuerte de su madre, y mi pequeña Sakura de apenas 7 años ella le daba brillo a todo, con sus divertidas ocurrencias y juegos, nunca se cansaba y además amaba las conversaciones con ella acerca de cualquier objeto o animal que se le viniera en mente.

-¿Ya queda menos? preguntó Saori resignada

-Ya casi mi amor, es que el camino está oscuro no quiero acelerar mucho- respondí- el lugar era boscoso y estaba lleno de lodo por la lluvia

-Ya cambia esa cara hija, lo pasarás increíble además tomarás un bronceado de envidia a diferencia de tus amigas- dijo Akane mientras Saori medio sonreía no muy convencida de los dichos de su madre

-¿Papi, vamos a pescar cuando estemos en el bote del tío Ryoga?

-Claro que sí mi vida, todo lo que tu quieras! mi Sakura gritaba emocionada dentro del carro mientras intentaba conducir con dificultad.

-Yo quisiera nadar! dijo integrándose a la plática Hiroki

-Todos haremos actividades divertidas este fin de semana ¿ok?

Un rotundo Sí! se escuchó por última vez de la familia Saotome Tendo en esa camioneta, luego de escuchar al unísono las voces de mis hijos y esposa, solo vi una luz tan brillante frente a mis ojos que me encandiló de inmediato giré el volante con fuerza para no chocar frente al camión que venía directo hacia nosotros, pero el camino y las condiciones del clima no ayudaron y perdí el control del carro de un momento a otro nos salimos del camino y caímos por una quebrada, no sé cuantas veces dimos vueltas dentro del carro que quedó boca abajo al final de ese precipicio, la lluvia no cesaba y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente dentro, cuando desperté me dolían las costillas y mi cabeza zumbaba horrible, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y miré hacia al lado de mi copiloto, Akane estaba dormida o eso creí hasta ver un trozo de tronco atravesado por en medio de su menudo cuerpo, entonces sentí que me volvía loco!

Como pude reaccioné y salí arrastras de la camioneta, busqué a mis hijos quienes estaban atados a sus cinturones en la parte trasera pero sin vida al igual que su madre. Ninguno oía mis gritos, ninguno oyó sus nombres salir una y otra vez de mis labios, toda mi familia yacía sin vida dentro de la maldita camioneta y la vida me daba a ver la escena más escalofriante y perversa que un hombre podía soportar. 

_Continuará..._

_Estimados lectores para los que han visto esta película ya sabrán lo que sigue, recuerden que es una adaptación, usaré los personajes para recrear esta historia que tiene como debate la vida, ¿qué puede más? el amor por los tuyos o el amor a lo que crees. _

_Espero les guste este nuevo fics que es muy distinto a lo antes leído, tiene mucho drama y ciencia, además de amor, ya que es el ingrediente principal, ¿porque hasta qué estamos dispuesto por amor? _

_Un saludo enorme desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

La lluvia caía sin cesar, herido, mojado y con un dolor insoportable en el pecho fui sacando uno a uno cada cuerpo inerte de mi familia, la pérdida de un ser querido es uno de los sufrimientos por los que el ser humano pasa a menudo, pero perder cuatro vidas! mi linda y amada Akane y mis tres hijos de esa forma es devastador, cada vez que respiraba dolía como un demonio! era insoportable verlos así, lloré como nunca creí hacerlo, allí sobre la tierra empapado derrame muchas lágrimas por cada uno de ellos, desconsolado.

Luego de unos minutos intentaba reponerme y pensar, decidí hacer una llamada, una que cambiaría el curso de mi vida sin dudas, una que que si hoy me preguntas... mejor les contaré lo que sucedió.

Creo que ese día quedará en mi retina para toda la vida, mi mejor amigo y compañero de ciencia condujo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba con mi familia.

-Ranma! pero ¿qué sucedió?

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, pero espera, amigo... oh por dios! dijo impactado al ver a mi familia sin vida en el suelo, se tomaba la cabeza incrédulo.

-Ryoga! te necesito, por favor ayúdame!

-Ranma qué... ¿qué quieres hacer?, bueno si sé pero es una locura amigo hay que llamar a la policía, esto fue un accidente, ¿tú estás herido?

-Yo estaré bien, solo ayúdame con el mapeo aún estoy a tiempo, ¿tienes el equipo en la camioneta?

-No,no, no, no podemos es más ni siquiera sé por qué lo traje yo no sabía que era para ellos, amigo es una locura.

-Lo haré Ryoga, lo haré sé que puedo debo hacerlo antes de que se agote el tiempo, ayúdame a llevar los cuerpos a la camioneta con cuidado.

Recuerdo la cara de mi amigo desencajada y ¿cómo no? si todos estaban muertos y lo que iba a hacer no era del todo efectivo, pero había perdido lo que más amo, no perdería nada más, ahora o nunca, lo haría estaba convencido de que podría, entre el dolor, la adrenalina y el miedo viajamos de regreso al laboratorio para comenzar la secuencia de mapeo de cada uno.

-¿Ahora qué? dijo Ryoga una vez estando allí

-Bien, haremos la secuencia de mapeo a cada uno y los guardaré para utilizarlos luego

-Ok, pero si alguien nos ve estamos acabados!

-No te preocupes solo actúa normal, haremos esto y nos vamos, además necesito de tus conocimientos para poder traspasar sus memorias a nuevos cuerpos.

-Qué! no, no, no, no puedo, es decir, es Akane, tus hijos! no puedo, no son ratas! Ranma sólo lo he realizado con animales ¿entiendes? en su mayoría quedan deformes! ciegos, sin corazón, sin órganos, las posibilidades de que esto funcione en humanos es un porcentaje mínimo además de esta forma! por favor entra en razón, sé que estás sufriendo pero es una locura!

-No quiero! soy un científico maldita sea! debo hacerlo, los quiero a todos de vuelta.

**********  
Después de ese pequeño pero no menor debate de conciencia regresé a casa y esperé a que Ryoga trajera los "contenedores" son unas capsulas en donde si todo sale bien se crearán sus nuevos cuerpos.

Un par de horas después...

Trataba de pensar con claridad, por momentos las dudas hacían mella pero no me rendiría tan fácil, aunque fuera a la cárcel ya nada me importaba lo intentaría, de pronto sentí la puerta de mi casa golpear con fuerza, caminé rápido a ver quién carajos podría ser.

-¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?

-Crees que es muy fácil sacar las cápsulas del laboratorio, sabes acaso cuántos millones cuesta cada una! si les pasa algo moriré, iré a la cárcel! Es más ya estoy totalmente jodido!

-Lo sé, lo sé, por favor ayúdame no puedo hacerlo sin ti, tú tienes lo necesario en conocimientos para realizar la clonación.

-Bien, ya estamos en esto, vamos!

Minutos más tarde...

-Ranma, necesito que entiendas, que estés completamente dispuesto a eliminar el "clon" en caso de que salga defectuoso- nos miramos con seriedad, miré la foto de mi familia y asentí.

-Recuerda que si los cuerpos salen bien, solo serán eso, contenedores sin mente, por eso es esencial que sus memorias sean agregadas a sus cerebros al momento de finalizar la clonación.

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesito que me prometas que de esto nadie se enterará, todo lo ocurrido con mi familia, necesito pedirte algo más.

-Vaya Ranma qué es ahora, me tienes con los nervios de punta!

-Elimina los cuerpos, yo no puedo, no puedo hacerlo

Sinceramente le debía todo, todo a Ryoga en ese momento, solo por el hecho de apoyarme en semejante idea, más aún después de pedirle eso, lo hizo sin reprocharme nada.

Una vez instalado todo de forma casi artesanal en un sector de la casa que tenía como bodega, caí en cuenta de que solo habían tres cápsulas.

-Ryoga son cuatro, por qué trajiste solo tres

-Porque es todo lo que hay, no tenemos más que eso

-No, no,no ! ¿me está diciendo que debo elegir? ¿qué debo decidir quién vive y quién no? mi amigo ni siquiera respondió.

El mundo nuevamente se me venía encima y de la forma más cruel, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía elegir? y lo peor de todo era que el tiempo se acababa. Intenté que Ryoga me ayudara con esto pero su NO fue rotundo, lo comprendía, ya había hecho mucho por mí.

Entonces fue que escribí sus nombres en distintos papeles, los puse dentro de un recipiente y con el peor sabor amargo del mundo, mis piernas temblorosas y mis manos sudaban frío, comencé a sacar solo tres! solo podían ser tres! El conflicto más terrible de mi vida sin dudas.

El primer nombre que saqué fue el de mi hija mayor Saori, sentía el pulso a mil y nada aliviado pues aún me quedaba por sacar dos papeles más y uno de ellos no podría estar con nosotros, el segundo papel fue Akane, miraba a todos lados, tomaba mi cabeza de solo pensar en lo que se venía, era una burla todo esto era un desastre, pero no tenía opción, miré por última vez el recipiente con los dos nombres que quedaban dentro, y saqué el último... Hiroki, no había más, lloré con tanta amargura porque cualquiera de ellos sería lo mismo, mi pequeña Sakura no podría ser clonada por falta de cápsula y todo eso incluía muchas cosas, comenzar siquiera por tener que borrar de cada una de sus memorias todo recuerdo de ella y también todo rastro de su vida en nuestra casa. La vida sin dudas era una condenada injusticia para mí en esos momentos.

Sentía que había quitado la única posibilidad de traerla de regreso a mí, su vida en mis manos ya no tenía nada, cuánto daría por darle la mía en cambio por la de ella, el dolor era indescriptible, insoportable, tortuoso y sin retorno.

*********  
Luego de la peor crisis existencial de mi vida, fui con Ryoga y comenzamos el proceso de clonación, necesitábamos generadores y tuve que salir por "baterías extras" de cada carro de los vecinos, no podía arriesgarme a perder energía, sino todo fracasaría los niveles de cada uno de ellos no alcanzaría ser el adecuado y la clonación sería un desastre.

17 días! solo tengo esos días para poder realizar el traspaso de memoria a los nuevos cuerpos. Y tendré que encontrar la forma de hacerlo sino todo lo que hemos hecho no servirá de nada, tendré sus cuerpos pero sus mentes estarán en blanco, como un bebé que recién comienza y sin memorias todo sería un absoluto fracaso. La presión que sentía sobre mis hombros era más de lo que había podido soportar, borrar los recuerdos de las memorias de ellos que tenía en discos duros para no dejar rastro de mi pequeña Sakura, corromper sus mentes y cargar un nuevo mapa neural.

Fui paso a paso por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa sacando y eliminando cada rastro de mi pequeña Sakura, su habitación fue terrible, ella la compartía con su hermana mayor y a donde miraras había un pedacito de ella, mi corazón desgarrado en dolor llegó a duras penas hasta la cocina y sobre la mesa del desayuno había un pequeño dibujo que había hecho con sus crayones, no se imaginan el llanto y la amargura mientras borraba con un paño su arte, me sentía tan despreciable, tan malditamente sucio!

Aunque ellos no la recordaran, mi niñita hermosa nunca, nunca te podré borrar de mi corazón, siempre vivirás en mi, siempre serás mi pequeñita Sakura la que iluminaba mis días con sus ocurrencias, te amo mi vida, perdóname.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector vamos a casi a la mitad de este doloroso pero importante proceso, casi se responde una de las preguntas de mi epílogo, ¿qué puede más, el amor por lo que haces o el amor por los tuyos? nuestro protagonista está muriendo de dolor, perdió a toda su familia, tiene una fórmula posible para traerlos de vuelta pero no ha sido probada nunca antes, tiene muchos riesgos y todavía tuvo que elegir a quién traería de regreso, la última estrofa de este capítulo fue escrita con mucha emoción, muchos somos padres y pensar siquiera en eso es terrible, pero para los que sí han sufrido una pérdida de ese tipo ha de ser mucho peor. **_

_**Sé que el final de este capítulo te deja con gusto amargo pero la historia tomará un giro importante y les aseguro que el final es realmente conmovedor. **_

_**Gracias por su compañía, voten en la estrella por favor, si les agrada comenten, recomienden realmente seré feliz.**_

_**Desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 **_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Esta obra es una adaptación de una película titulada Réplicas.**

Durante los 17 días de espera en que se completara la clonación de mi familia, me dediqué de lleno a checar sus niveles y en pensar en el mejor método de traspaso, para poder llevar sus memorias a sus nuevos cuerpos. Pensaba en tantas posibilidades, por qué la conciencia animal sí y la humana ¿no? ¿por qué? ¿qué me falta? tantas incógnitas por resolver y el tiempo va en mi contra, Ryoga me llamaba a diario para saber como voy y sinceramente hay momentos en los cuales me bloqueo.

Pronto comenzaron a pasar los día y la ausencia de mi esposa e hijos en sus actividades diarias se hizo notar, a mi hija mayor le llegaban mensajes a su celular de sus amigas y de unos individuos que definitivamente no le convenían, de Hiroki fue hasta su maestra a casa a preguntar por él, por poco pude sacármela de encima con tanta pregunta, diciendo que estaba con "sus abuelos por unos días" junto a mi pequeñita Sakura, por otro lado a mi esposa le llegaban continuos e-mail del Hospital para saber de su ausencia, les notifiqué que se encontraba indispuesta por unos días, ni siquiera sabía si todo funcionaría, todas estas mentiras no me llevaban a ningún lado pero al menos me daba tiempo de que se completara el proceso de clonación de los cuerpos y si todo sale bien, todo esto sería una maldita pesadilla.

A tan solo unos días de que se completara la operación, las tres cápsulas con los cuerpos dentro se veían "normales" 90% decía el monitor junto con el mapeo que se encontraba listo.

Se cumplían los 17 días y sus cuerpos ya estaban al 100 % se veían idénticos, el problema era que aún no sabía como traspasar sus memorias de manera efectiva.

-Ranma, no me digas que no! no me digas eso, te dije que eran unos días, no podemos dejarlos allí, hay que sacar los cuerpos- decía Ryoga preocupado

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo dame unas horas

-72 horas, no más! si para ese entonces no lo consigues, eliminamos los cuerpos

Lo último que dijo provocó que mi estómago se apretara más de lo que ya estaba, ¿eliminar? eso definitivamente no estaba en mis planes! todo para nada! por ningún motivo.

Lo siguiente fue vaciar cada receptáculo y llevar cada cuerpo a su habitación, durante esas 72 horas los tendría inconscientes sumidos en un sueño profundo, estaría monitoreando su pulso y ritmo cardíaco cada ciertas horas para verificar que estuviesen bien.

72 horas después...

Mi esposa y mis dos hijos mayores se encontraban en una especie de coma con el único fin de poder despertarlos con sus memorias activas, Akane se veía tan hermosa, dormía profundo y en calma sobre nuestra cama matrimonial, observaba su blanca piel, sus mejillas, esos labios rosa de los que me enamoré, un sentimiento horrible me atravesaba el pecho, la desesperación no se hizo esperar, me sentía un completo fracaso, no encontré la forma, no pude! tomé la jeringa que traía conmigo y en la miseria en la que me encontraba decidí despedirme de mi mujer, miré la aguja, la miré, puse una de mis manos sobre la de ella, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo mirando el monitor y pude notar como sus cerebro reaccionaba al contacto con mi cuerpo, si la dejaba de tocar volvía a estar como siempre.

Corrí a buscar a Ryoga para mostrarle que lo que vi era real, ella reaccionaba al tacto.

-Buscábamos en el lugar equivocado! como no verlo antes, era obvio, simple y elegante, Ranma! te das cuenta de lo que has descubierto! exclamaba mi amigo muy emocionado

-Es como un trasplante, por eso "345" no funcionaba la mente o memoria en un cuerpo que rechaza, porque no es es un humano, solo era un trozo de titanio y cables. Por eso el cerebro de Akane reaccionó al contacto con el cuerpo humano, pues siente.

-Es asombroso!

-Ahora sí funcionará el traspaso, porque imprimiré su mente en su propio cuerpo y en consecuencia reaccionará a cada recuerdo a cada sensación.

Luego de todo eso iniciamos la impresión neuronal

-Vigila la corteza neural de Akane, también el parietal, temporal y el límbico junto a sus signos vitales, todo se veía bien.

Lento pero seguro mi amada esposa comenzó a abrir los ojos, me jugaba el todo por el todo, ella me vio y su rostro me regaló una dulce sonrisa, reconociéndome al fin.

Así mismo fue con mis otros dos hijos, los tres se encontraban bien aparentemente.

Desperté asustado pues Akane no estaba a mi lado, bajé las escalas corriendo y me encontré a Saori junto a Hiroki comiendo su cereal en la cocina, de pronto entró su madre por la puerta del patio venía de trotar, me besó en los labios y bebió agua, una rutina a la cual estaba acostumbrado solo que aún no me acostumbraba a verlos así como siempre, como era siempre.

Preparé desayuno para todos y por fin luego de unos días infernales sentía que podía respirar sin tanto dolor.

Regresé por fin al trabajo, a las instalaciones de RECONY el jefe a cargo presionaba porque encontráramos luego la solución al prototipo "345" de no lograrlo cerrarían el laboratorio.

Toda la situación me ha dejado en jaque, siento un conflicto interno pues ya sé como hacer el mapeo de forma efectiva pero siento que no sería correcto lucrar de ello, las palabras de mi esposa vienen a mi mente "es suficiente, no juegues con ello, desafías todas las reglas de lo natural" ¿sería cínico de mi parte sentirme así? cuando estuve muy decidido a realizarlo ¿con mi propia familia? soy un egoísta! no es que no quiera que el mundo tenga la misma posibilidad que yo, es solo que me di cuenta de que ni todo el dinero del mundo y mucho menos la fama y el prestigio de ser el mejor científico me devolverían lo que más amo.

Entonces decidí mapear mi propia mente, ya que era el único que tenía toda la información de cómo lograr el traspaso, si todo funcionaba como quería "345" sería mi nuevo yo.

Llamé a Ryoga para contarle de mis planes, aunque como siempre renuente terminó por comprender mi idea...

-Lo que me quieres decir es que harás un algoritmo que engañe el cerebro sintético de "345" para que crea que su verdadero cuerpo ¿está ahí?

-Exacto, yo seré la mente de "345" todos mis conocimientos los tendrá él, así podré desaparecer con mi familia y empezar de nuevo.

-Es genial, es decir entiendo lo que quieres hacer, espero que todo salga bien Ranma.

Sin saberlo en ese momento, Akane no se sentía del todo bien algo no encajaba en todo, "algo o alguien" faltaba.

Regresando a casa, tarde por la noche, mis hijos dormían cuando escuché a Saori tener una pesadilla, fui a verla de inmediato para calmarla. Lo que me dijo me dejó helado! una escena terrible le pasaba por su mente mientras soñaba, veía justo cuando Akane moría dentro del carro atravesada por el tronco de aquella fatídica noche.

La tranquilicé y luego de unos minutos volvió a dormir, algo se me pasó o es que su mente recordará de un momento a otro el accidente y no solo eso también a su pequeña hermana Sakura, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi laboratorio improvisado para poder analizar ese momento de su mente y borrarlo, lo que no me esperaba era ver la cara de Akane totalmente impactada al ver que Saori yacía dormida en medio de cables.

El secreto duraría menos de lo que esperaba...

-Ranma! qué haces! ¿qué estás haciendo con mi hija?

-Mi amor por favor, no es lo que crees déjame explicarte- intenté decir pero ella estaba aterrada y molesta

-No la toques, dime por qué experimentas con Saori ahora!

Sin dudas tendría que decirle la verdad a mi esposa y no sabía cómo tomaría todo lo que hice por traerlos de vuelta.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector como ven nuestro protagonista trajo a la vida a su familia, fue todo un descubrimiento darse cuenta de que el traspaso sólo sería efectivo en el mismísimo cuerpo, pero ahora viene un conflicto de consciencia no menor ¿qué harías tú? Ya sabe cómo pero la compañía sólo lucraria y ¿qué crees? Quiénes se beneficiarían de semejante descubrimiento, obviamente la clase más rica y poderosa ¿cuánto vale la vida de tu ser querido? Crees poder ¿ponerle precio? **_  
_**Es obvio que no, es más no se puede pero el hombre en su avaricia y su corazón corrompido por el poder es capaz de eso y más.**_

_**¿Quieres saber qué sucederá? **_  
_**No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, gracias por su apoyo y sus votos. Recomienden si pueden.**_

_**Saludos desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony._ **_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

***Esta obra es una adaptación de una película titulada Réplicas***

Cuando le expliqué a mi esposa el motivo por el cual tenía a Saori en la camilla rodeada de cables quedó en shock, era de esperar. Tuve que decirle todo, absolutamente todo! no tenía salida, odiaba tener que ocultar algo como esto.

Intenté explicarle que no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, que los había perdido y que no imaginaba mi vida sin ellos, ella sabía que estaba a punto de encontrar el modo de traspasar las memorias pero creo que si no fuera por el amor que ella siente por mí además de sus conocimientos como doctora no sé si hubiese terminado por aceptar tan pronto lo que hice por traerlos de regreso. Enseguida de eso pude terminar de eliminar ese horrible recuerdo de la mente de mi hija.

La parte más difícil fue decirle que no pude traer a Sakura, ella lo presentía, algo no calzaba en todo esto y era que faltaba nuestra hija menor, los siguientes días estuvo triste, intentando llevar esta vida nueva que les di pero sin ella.

Días después tuve que enfrentarme al Líder de la compañía Tatewaki Kuno, era inevitable, intenté evadirlo pero ya era demasiado, él llegó en plena cena a mi hogar, saludó a Akane y a mis hijos como si nada muy amable, pero algo me decía que su intención era otra, no estaba equivocado, mi esposa lo percibió.

-Bueno Ranma lo diré simple, disfruta de esta última cena con tu "familia" anda y besa a tu esposa, hazle el amor porque en unas horas más ellos me pertenecen- dijo muy seguro cuando lo invité a platicar al jardín, desde la puerta de la cocina podía observar a mi familia que comían tranquilos.

-¿De qué hablas? lo increpé

-Vamos Saotome, lo sé todo! tu conducta era muy sospechosa, crees que el idiota de Hibiki ¿iba a callar? solo tuve que amenazarlo con destruir su carrera y listo!

-No permitiré que toques a mi familia! y deja fuera de todo esto Ryoga él no hizo nada!

-Por favor! esas cosas no son tu "familia" solo son tres sujetos que no pueden andar libres! le pertenecen a la compañía y lo sabes, utilizaste toda la tecnología de Recony, vine a decirte que me los llevo y que necesito tu cerebro, toda la información de cómo lograste esta maravillosa hazaña la quiero en mi poder.

-Negociemos! te doy toda la información que necesitas pero no toques a mi familia, no los necesitas.

-Olvídalo Saotome, eres inteligente sabes muy bien que las guerras no se ganan salvando vidas de soldados.

-Vaya pero si ¿no somos una compañía Bío médica?

-Tú descubriste cómo traspasar la conciencia humana a una máquina, solo imagina! la mente del mejor piloto transferida a mil drones individuales, o la mente de un Hacker puesta en un virus ¿sabes cuánto vale eso?

Definitivamente mis temores se hacían realidad, la maldita compañía era solo una fachada, los reales interesados en mi trabajo era la industria armamentista.

-Escucha Saotome, esos tres sujetos no son sus tus hijos y esa mujer no es tu esposa, ellos murieron en el accidente, ya no están aquí, necesito que me des el algoritmo que realizaste ahora mismo! así es que despídete y entrégame la información.

Entonces decidí que era el momento de jugarme el todo por el todo, lo miré a los ojos y asentí ante su petición, pude observar a distancia que no venía solo pero tenía que seguir hasta el final.

-Está bien, ya regreso- dije entrando de nuevo a la cocina, Akane se levantó y se acercó hasta mi

-¿Qué sucede? preguntó con sus ojos preocupados

-Cariño lo sabe! y vienen por ustedes- pude decirle sutil al oído pues la abracé para que el maldito creyera que en verdad me despedía

-No puede ser, ¿qué nos van hacer?

-Escucha iré por el algoritmo a mi despacho, toma a los niños a mi señal nos largamos!

-Pero ahora! así! me alejé de ella, le sonreí a mis hijos y caminé rápido hasta donde tenía guardado el algoritmo, regresé rápido hasta donde él que me esperaba en el mismo lugar.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto Saotome, serás millonario! luego podrás conseguirte la familia que quieras-dijo el muy bastardo! le entregué el módem con la información en sus manos, dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, maldito Tatewaki! pensé, pronto borraría eso de su cara.

En un solo descuido tomé el extintor que manejábamos en la cocina y con toda la fuerza le di duro en la cabeza, al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente, no me importaba nada! le arrebaté el módem de las manos lo introduje en el microondas y lo encendí quemando por completo la información que requería, miré a Akane quien tomó a mis hijos y salimos por la parte trasera directo a la camioneta familiar

Una vez en el carro y con la adrenalina a mil puse la llave y aceleré como un loco, los hombres con los que vino hasta mi casa se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a seguirnos, Saori gritaba despavorida y mi hijo preguntaba qué pasaba!

Miré a Akane y le dije: _no desafié todas las leyes naturales para volver a perderte..._

-A dónde iremos! exclamó ella

-Al muelle! Usaremos el bote de Ryoga, él lo entenderá será un préstamo mientras logro pensar qué hacer...

-Esto no está bien! papá esos hombres qué quieren! gritaba Saori

-No es el momento hija- aceleré aún más creyendo que los había perdido, llegamos al muelle y nos bajamos rápido, lo que no imaginé era lo que nos esperaba en ese lugar.

-Akane espérenme aquí- dije, iré a ver si podemos subir sin inconvenientes... ella abrazó a los niños y solo asintió, me odiaba por tenerlos en una situación como esta.

Me alejé solo un poco entonces los vi, eran los hombres de Tatewaki! eran muchos y entre ellos Ryoga.

Miré hacia donde había dejado a mi familia y corrí pero ya era tarde! ellos los habían capturado y a mí también.

-Ranma, por favor perdóname! me amenazaron! ellos tienen mucho poder! gritaba Ryoga desesperado intentando excusarse pero en realidad no lo culpaba de nada, esto era una posibilidad latente, él fue y es mi amigo, ayudó en toda esta locura y ellos lo obligaron a hablar, solo pensaba en mi familia, no podía perderlos de nuevo. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector estamos a puertas del final, el siguiente capítulo será decisivo! ¿los podrá salvar? o el destino le arrebatará nuevamente ¿lo que más ama? **_

_**No te pierdas el final de esta adaptación, gracias por sus votos, por comentar y por apoyarme cada semana con sus lecturas. **_

_**Desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 **_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

***Esta obras una adaptación de una película titulada Réplicas**

Nos llevaron de regreso a Recony, lo peor fue que separaron a mis hijos de mí. Pero en tales circunstancias y bajo la latente amenaza de una bala en mi cabeza o en cualquiera de mi familia no pude hacer nada. Recuerdo el rostro de mis hijos, angustia, miedo, no saber qué carajos sucedía! fue abrumador.

-Bien Saotome este juego tuyo se acabó!¿creíste que podrías escapar con estas "cosas"? dijo Tatewaki refiriéndose a mi familia.

-Haré lo que me pidas, solo no les hagas daño- dije conteniendo la rabia

-Por supuesto que harás todo lo que te pida, no estás en posición, además te lo pedí de buena forma hace un rato en tu casa pero tú decidiste otra cosa.

-Haz lo que te dice Ranma! no hay otra salida- dijo Ryoga desesperado, lo miré a los ojos intentando calmarlo pero nunca pensé que sería la última.

-No confíes en ellos- dijo Akane con tono desesperado, nos tenían acorralados, tenían a mis hijos y no podría soportar perderlos por segunda vez!

-Ella tiene razón Saotome- dijo Kuno con irónico, esta "cosa" además piensa muy sabiamente, comenzaremos por acelerar el proceso ¿qué te parece? dijo alzando su mano apuntando la cabeza de mi esposa.

-Tatewaki Nooo! grité, en un pestañear una bala entraba por en medio de la frente de mi amigo, cayó muerto enseguida.

Akane gritó asustada y con miedo, el maldito lo asesinó a sangre fría delante de mis ojos, ahora apuntaba nuevamente.

-Haré lo que me pidas! grité interponiéndome entre su arma y el cuerpo de Akane. Recuerdo la voz quebrada de ella cuando me dijo "nos matará" y solo pude decirle "te amo"

-Bien, haz el maldito algoritmo Saotome! y deja de proteger esa "cosa" es solo un experimento- agregó.

Comencé a hacer lo que me pidió con "ciertos detalles" los cuales servirían para salir de allí, con las gafas y todo el material comencé a crear el algoritmo que tanto pedía, traspasando la información de mi cerebro a "345" para finalmente darle energía y traerlo a la "vida" solo que ellos no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entregué el algoritmo a Tatewaki en sus manos y lo único que quería era a mi familia.

-Ahora entrégame a mi familia- dije

¿por qué insistes con eso? dijo él señalando a Akane, esta cosa es una copia, el experimento se acabó- respondió

-No, no se ha terminado!

En ese momento por la puerta principal entra "345" dirigiéndose a Tatewaki...

-Vengo por mi familia! habló lanzando por los aires a uno de sus guardias

Los tipos comenzaron a disparar a "345" y solo sentí la mano de Akane jalarme para que fuésemos por los niños, salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos y subimos a la camioneta con Saori y Hiroki, estaba a punto de marcharme pero no pude y ella comprendió, Akane tan sensitiva como siempre solo me vio a los ojos, salí del carro de regreso al laboratorio.

Cuando llegué "345" estaba a punto de matar a Tatewaki, todos los otros hombres yacían en el suelo inertes.

Esa cosa ahora tenía mi conciencia, todo mi cerebro estaba en "345" y lo detuve llamándolo por mi nombre.

-Ranma! Detente! inmediatamente dejó de asfixiar a Kuno

Lo observé y le dije...

-¿cómo se siente? y él respondió con un simple "me siento como yo" aunque suene extraño.

De pronto a penas y mal herido Tatewaki dijo..

-Saotome, envirarán a otro cuando yo muera, te perseguirán...

-No si trabajamos juntos- dije

-¿Estás negociando? replicó Kuno

-¿Y si hay otra salida Tatewaki? dijo "345" danos lo que queremos y te dejaremos vivir, como un hombre muy rico.

-¿Qué dices, tenemos un trato? pude decirle por última vez

-Nos vemos pronto Saotome... dijo antes de dar su último aliento

-Yo me ocupo desde ahora Saotome- dijo "345" no hay otra opción, cuida a la familia, nosotros estaremos bien.

Me acerqué a mi amigo, cerré sus ojos y me despedí en silencio de él, fuiste bueno Ryoga.

"345" se encargaría de hacer la copia exacta de Tatewaki y seguir con su gran negocio.

17 días después...

Nunca olvidaré la expresión de mi esposa, estábamos en una playa los niños jugaban en el mar, cuando al fin pude concretar lo único que faltaba para conseguir mi felicidad, caminamos juntos por la arena, con su pequeña manita tomada de la mía, ansiosa de ver a su familia, escuché tan nítida su voz cuando gritó...

-Mami! en dirección a Akane que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. 

"Nunca esperas esto, nunca ni en tus peores pesadillas esperas perder lo que más amas, ser un hombre de ciencia ciertamente ayudó a recuperar a mi familia, pero desde el momento en el que nos caímos a ese barranco y tuve que sacar uno a uno los cuerpos sin vida de mis hijos y de la mujer que amo, el corazón se despedaza, pierdes el rumbo, el sentido de vivir ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Creen ustedes que no lo haría de nuevo? si puedo y está a mi alcance mil veces más! porque ni dinero ni el reconocimiento devolverían a mí la mirada brillante de mi esposa, las sonrisas de mis hijos y el amor que una familia puede dar"

Ranma Saotome-_ (Neuro científico) 

Fin._ 

*Este fics es una adaptación a mi estilo obviamente, los invito a buscar la película para que puedan dar nota de que mucho de los diálogos y explicación científica fue recabada directamente de esta y de Internet.

**No olvides leer el Epílogo - - - **


	6. Epilogo

Epílogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Dubai- Emiratos Árabes

-Señor Kurosawa me alegra que haya venido- saludaba un complaciente Tatewaki

"Un cliente" generoso junto a un maletín con millones de dólares, el negocio era redondo y así era como la oportunidad de vivir se veía reducida solo a los más ricos.

Entonces ¿qué crees que pudo más? para nuestro protagonista sin dudas la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia, solo imagina que pudo obtener toda la riqueza, fama y renombre pero todo eso no le devolvería a su esposa ni a sus tres hijos.

Hoy más que nunca intentemos poner en primer lugar lo verdaderamente importante, sin lugar a dudas el dinero ayuda pero jamás reemplazará el amor y la compañía de un ser querido.

Hoy en día no tenemos la posibilidad de hacernos réplicas, por lo tanto valora, ama y vive! Disfruta a tu esposa (o) a tus hijos, a tus padres, a tus abuelos, a tus amigos, porque sin darnos cuenta la imperfección se lleva lo que más queremos sin retorno. 

_Agradecimiento_

_Por supuesto que a cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores, aprecio enormemente su compañía, sus comentarios y votos. _

_Tardé una semana más en dejarles este final, pues con la alerta mundial sobre el Covid19 y otras cosas cotidianas se dificultó pero ya está. _

_No olviden ver la película para que disfruten en acción. _

_**Nota **_

_***Cuídate y cuida a los tuyos! seamos conscientes esta pandemia va en aumento y depende de cada uno el que no continúe propagándose. Mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes. **_

_***Dedicado con todo mi amor a mi querida amiga L.N. Tú sabes que hay esperanza, te quiero.**_

_**Una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 desde Chile y en cuarentena #ESTOYENCASA **_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


End file.
